


i think that's what i like about it

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [15]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Riding, Rimming, happy birthday isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak was lucky that Even woke him up so early as it was only 8.00 when they were done and ready to leave. Isak blew Even in the shower and loved it so much, everything they'd done that morning Isak loved. It was wonderful. This birthday being so much happier and more comfortable than his last, where he'd just moved into a new place and his family was a mess and he felt alone. This time he really wasn't alone. He was with the love of his life and felt so safe and loved this year, all the time.AKA: Even lets Isak do almost anything he wants for his birthday.





	i think that's what i like about it

**Author's Note:**

> It's not late!!!  
> Happy birthday to the lovely Isak Valtersen, I adore him so much and hope that today is brilliant for him. I am really hoping that we get to see him today for his birthday and see him being happy and in love.  
> I hope you all had a great day celebrating Isak, no matter what you did

Isak woke up to early morning light and soft kisses being pressed all over his face. 

"Wakey, wakey bithday boy!" Even said between kisses, wrapping his arms around Isak tighter. 

Isak mumbled an 'I'm awake shh' into Even's chest closing his eyes again. It was his birthday and he wasn't planning on getting out of bed until the last minute. Which unfortunately was 7:30 because of school. He groaned at the thought of having to get up and spend his birthday at school. Sure it would be great seeing the boys, but he'd rather just stay here cuddled up to Even all day. 

"So baby, what do you want to do for your birthday morning? Breakfast first?" Even asked sweetly, pulling back to caress Isak's cheek. 

"Pancakes. Make me pancakes. And after pancakes you're going to eat me out okay? Then I'm gonna ride you before school and it'll be great okay?" Isak said, cock already jumping at excitement. 

"You sure baby? Today's about you." Isak nodded. "Okay baby. Anything else you want?" Even asked. Isak shook his head so Even got up and went to put on pants to go make pancakes. 

"I lied, no pants. Don't put on pants, please." Isak said sitting up to follow Even. 

They were out in the kitchen, Isak sitting on the counter in Even's red hoodie and boxers, Even stirring pancake batter. They were giggling and kissing while Even was making pancakes for Isak. 

Isak didn't know but he had two flour handprints on his butt from when Even had spent a few minutes making out with Isak, grabbing his ass and leaving prints. 

Pancakes were made and served with maple syrup and whipped cream, Even tried to spray it into Isak's mouth but missed getting it all over his face. He giggled as Even used his finger to clean it off his face, putting his finger in Isak's mouth so he could suck it off. Breakfast actually ended up being really messy so the boys decided on showering before sex. There was a moment of ' _Maybe we should have shower sex_ ' but Isak decided that he didn't want to do that this morning. 

After their shower Isak was laying on their bed with his ass in the air and arms holding him up a little. Even was behind him, running his tongue over his entrance sucking and prodding. Doing as much as he could to get Isak worked up and to make him feel good. Isak was whimpering and grinding his ass back into Even's face. It was so so good, he didn't want it to stop. 

"Even, shit, stop, I'm close I'm gonna fuck" Isak tried to get Even to back off before he came, but wasn't quick enough as his orgasm beat him. He was coming onto their sheets, shouting as Even's tongue kept working at his entrance. He was shaking and panting, white noise filling his head as he collapsed onto the mattress. Even moved up Isak's back, kissing his way up softly. He kissed Isak's shoulder flopping down next to him fiddling with his curls. 

"You good baby?" Even kissed his cheek laughing at how wrecked his boyfriend was. 

"Fuck yes. More than good. Shit why don't I get you to do that more often fuck." Isak was shuffling to get out of the mess he'd made on the sheets as it felt gross and sticky at this point. 

"Do you think you're okay to go again baby? Or do you wanna wait a bit?" Even offered. It was obvious that he really wanted to keep things going and was desperate to hear Isak's moans and whimpers again already. It was slightly selfish considering it was Isak's birthday, but he was going for it too. 

Isak nodded, moving to kiss Even deeply. They made out for a few minutes, Isak moving to straddle Even, grinding down onto his exposed cock. Head leaking and hard. 

Even tried to reach around Isak without having to stop kissing him, grabbing the lube from their bedside table. He pushed up against Isak as he was coating his fingers in lube. He pulled his hips back and slowly pushed his index finger past Isak's rim. He was still fairly loose, both from being eaten out and last nights escapades. Once Even had two fingers in him, Isak was rocking his hips riding his fingers. He had his head on Even's shoulder panting into his ear as he started moving faster. Even was scissoring his fingers, slipping in a third to stretch out Isak as much as he could. He could feel Isak's cock hard again against his stomach. 

"You ready baby? Ready to sit on my cock baby?" Even all but growled in Isak's ear. Isak responded by lifting his hips off of Even's fingers letting them slide out and grabbing a hold of the bottle of lube next to them. He coated Even's dick swiftly, not enough lube in reality but Isak didn't mind. He wanted to feel this later.

He sunk down onto Even squeezing his shoulders tight groaning. He sat still after bottoming out. Loving feeling Even in him at this angle, this was definitely Isak's favourite position. He loved riding Even for as long as he could, he'd do it every day if he could. He lifted his hips to the point where only the head of Even's dick was in him, slamming down hard onto it. Even gasped at this, holding tight onto Isak's hips while he was moving. Isak was rocking his hips and moaning, dragging his nails down Even's back, leaving his head on his shoulder. 

Isak angled his hips more towards Even, causing his cock to rub directly against his prostate making Isak whine and feel brilliant. Together they were moving fast, chasing their orgasms now. Both were close moaning into each others mouths. Even had his hand around Isak's cock, running his fingers softly on the head spreading precome over his dick.

Isak yelled out coming with minimal warning all over Even's stomach. Isak kept riding Even, pushing out his orgasm to last as long as possible. Even came in Isak watching him wreck himself on him. It was ridiculously hot for him to see Isak come for the second him that morning. 

Once Isak could move he got off of Even, come dripping out of him and down his thigh. He was sleepy now. He really didn't want to go school now, he just wanted to lay with Even and cuddle him all day. 

"What if I just stayed here all day?" He asked kissing Even's chest. 

"I'd love it, but Jonas made me promise you'd go to school today. Not sure why, he didn't tell me. But he said you've gotta be there. I'll catch the tram with you though if you want. Anything for my birthday boy, except you know, staying here all day."

Isak groaned. "Fine. Come shower with me so I can clean up and maybe suck your dick before we leave." He directed taking Even's hand and making him follow him to their bathroom. 

Isak was lucky that Even woke him up so early as it was only 8.00 when they were done and ready to leave. Isak blew Even in the shower and loved it so much, everything they'd done that morning Isak loved. It was wonderful. This birthday being so much happier and more comfortable than his last, where he'd just moved into a new place and his family was a mess and he felt alone. This time he really wasn't alone. He was with the love of his life and felt so safe and loved this year, all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you guys thought, or things maybe you'd like for me to write in the future.


End file.
